


The Chase

by Jlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock Gift Exchange, M/M, Wet Sherlock, blankets and tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John is chasing a suspect, but it doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kipli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> A short story created for the Johnlock Christmas Exchange on tumblr.  
> (link for better quality: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1uEMx4Fws9gY00tcm1QbkJRVms/view)


End file.
